Stuck To Fluff
by ChobitsXDarkFreya
Summary: KAGSESS. Ok Sesshomaru gets stuck to Kagome's hand and its getting worse!
1. Spell For Fluff Begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Ok.... almost ready....

Btw, this exact story is on My username is ChobitsXDarkFreya, just incase some of you guys were wondering.

* * *

Chappie 1

"Inuyasha don't walk so fast we're really tired!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha who was a ways ahead of the group. They had been walking for a few hours and still no sign of jewel shards. "I don't believe this! You guys are so weak! We just started so suck it up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome's right Inuyasha, we should take a break," Sango said holding Kirara in her arms.

"Fine but after this we better find some shards!" Inuyasha said crankily jumping up to a tree branch while the rest of the group sat down on the grass. Kagome chose to lean against a tree sighing with relief. Shippo curled up in her lap while she dug into her bag looking for the juices she had packed from her time.

"You guys want something to drink?" she asked when she pulled out the drinks from her oversized yellow bag stuffed with who-knows-what. "Thanks Kagome" Sango said getting up to fetch the drinks for her and Miroku. "Inuyasha, what about you?" Kagome asked looking up into the tree Inuyasha had climbed. "I don't need one" he said looking off into the distance. Miroku had noticed Inuyasha's uneasiness that had started a few days ago when they decided to hunt for shards in this area. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha? You seem to be troubled by something" Miroku said, though doubting he would receive a decent answer. Both Sango and Kagome looked up from watching Shippo and Kirara play and focused their attention on Inuyasha.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with me so stop buddin in on my business ya damn houshi!" Inuyasha spat. Kagome had also been noticing how Inuyasha had been a little less patient than usual. Miroku sighed; he knew not to take things from Inuyasha personal. Inuyasha caught Kagome staring at him and said "What!" "Oh...nothing, I was just worried" Kagome said quickly, not wanting to upset Inuyasha even more than he already was.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air for any unfamiliar youkai that were on his lands. None. He continued walking forward with his young ward Rin and retainer Jakken behind him arguing about why Jakken didn't croak like a real frog. Sesshomaru had been traveling across different regions of his lands making sure there were no invaders. Often he would take Rin and Jakken preferring to have others with him though he wondered how he Tai of the West got stuck in these situations. He had, many times before, pondered on why he had decided to revive the young girl but was glad he did as she took care of minor problems like Jakken. He would always listen to the way she tortured him innocently without even knowing she did.

He inhaled again and stopped. "What is it my lord?" Jakken said. "There is a familiar, though faint, scent in the air though I cannot place it" Sesshomaru said inhaling deeper and focusing his senses. The scent came to him again stronger and he recognized it to be Inuyasha causing him to create a rising growl that would scare anyone, except for Rin who wasn't bothered by things like that when she knew they weren't directed at her, though Jakken was the opposite fearing he had done something wrong. Trembling he stuttered "My lord?" Sesshomaru cut in saying "Inuyasha and his human filth companions have dared to trample over my lands!

He will not escape from me this time." "Inuyasha!" Jakken cried recalling memories from past occasions where they had met up with Inuyasha and his friends...though for some reason he always ended up being beaten to a pulp by either the houshi, exterminator, the miko or even her crazed kitsune! "Jakken" Sesshomaru said, breaking Jakken from his thoughts "You will stay here with Rin until I return." "But-my lord! When will you be coming back?" Jakken cried watching an evil grin appear on Rin's face. "Before nightfall" Sesshomaru replied, his cloud forming at his feet and as he took off he could here Rin saying "Come back soon Sesshomaru-sama!" with a muttering Jakken behind her.

"Inuyasha! Stop yelling already!" Kagome cried throwing her hands in the air fuming. Inuyasha had been going on and on about how nosy people were and how they should mind their own damn business while Miroku was sighing heavily regretting he had even brought up the subject. "Maybe if everyone would just stop ganging up on me!" Inuyasha cried jumping up and down on his branch crazily.

He started again but stopped...that smell...that stinkin familiar smell....it smelt like...like... "Sesshomaru!" he yelled and everyone stopped yelling registering what he had said. "Seshomaru's comin' so get ready!" Inuyasha yelled again impatiently. Everyone got into battle stance except for Kagome and Shippo, though she grabbed her bow and arrows. True enough Sesshomaru appeared before them with his emotionless mask on as always though it did not keep him from appearing like a regal prince. He stepped forward and Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword yelling "What do you want now Sesshomaru!"

"Even an insolent whelp like you would know that you are traveling in the Tai Regions of the West which are my lands" Sesshomaru said with a calm voice. "We're here jewel hunting and we ain't leaving so go to hell!" Inuyasha cried unsheathing his Tetsuaiga. "Inuyasha! We can avoid all this!" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha just said "Feh!" "You should listen to your wench more often, at least she carries the common sense" Sesshomaru continued. "I said we ain't leavin'!" Inuyasha yelled lunging forward and attempted to slash across Sesshomaru but he dodged to the side. "Same as always dear brother" Sesshomaru said and continued, "always waving that sword around hoping to hit me."

Though Inuyasha paid no attention to him and lunged forward again so Sesshomaru lashed forward also just about to meet when!......Kagome ran between them yelling "Stop! Miashid ju'stadoy melitho neyo-..." but before she could finish Inuyasha pushed her out of the way and they both slammed into Sesshomaru raising a cloud of dust. "Kagome? Inuyasha?!" Sango and Miroku both yelled running forward and shielding their eyes from the dust. The dust subsided and Kagome and Sesshomaru were the first to rise clutching their heads, which had probably hit each other. Then Inuyasha rose yelling "What the hell were you thinking?! You almost killed yourself! Next time don't be so damn stupid!" but no one was paying attention because they were inspecting Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed everyone aside and said "What's everyone lookin' at?!" he said inspecting Kagome standing next to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha we have a HUGE problem!" Miroku yelled. "Get off me, wench!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome who was trying to pull away but her hand was....STUCK?! "What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru! You're the one holding onto her!" Inuyasha cried out seeing their fingers weaved between one anothers. "Inuyasha open your eyes!" Kagome yelled frantically "We're STUCK!" "What the-.." Inuyasha stuttered. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled while Sesshomaru stood firmly but their hands would not part. "The solution is obvious" Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" Kagome said and even Inuyasha listened intently. "Obviously you chanting those words when we collided cast some type of spell so now reverse it so I can continue my battle with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, eager to get away from Kagome as soon as possible. "Ya' stupid git!" Inuyasha yelled "Don't you think if Kagome knew how to reverse it you would be out of this situation?!"

"You can't reverse it?!" Sesshomaru said panicking. Kagome stood silently and said, "Sorry...This is an unknown spell to me but I think the only way we can get rid of it is to go see Kaede." "Unbelievable!" Sesshomaru sighed "I'm stuck to human filth and of all the miserable lowly commoners I had to get stuck with Inuyasha's wench!" Kagome was panicking too...what if they couldn't reverse it?...would Kaede know how?.. The sun was slowly setting and nightfall would be upon them.

"There is nothing we can do today" Miroku sighed watching the sun go lower "We will have to start tomorrow morning."

This was all true no matter how anxious everyone was to resolve the misspell so everyone silently sat down preparing for sleep...everyone except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Kagome said in a whisper " Does this mean we have to sleep together" it was mostly directed to herself but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still heard it and they sighed. "You touch her and I'll take advantage of the fact that your only arm left is facing an inquiry right now so be warned" Inuyasha said serious. Kagome shot him a nervous glance but he said "It's ok...he can't do anything right now, anyways his main priority is the same as yours so no sweat." Inuyasha jumped onto a tree where Sesshomaru and Kagome were in his view. Kagome was about to sit down still nervous but Sesshomaru said "No, I left Rin and Jakken alone.

I told them I would be back today before nightfall and it has already passed" he said looking at the darkened sky. Kagome remembered the small girl she had seen with Sesshomaru during brief moments and had even wondered why he would allow a human child to accompany him. "Fine then lets go" Kagome said walking forward but was stopped again because of Sesshomaru. "What?" she said turning back to him. "Walking is too slow. Don't do anything idiotic like screaming" Sesshomaru said and he jumped into the air, Kagome WAS going to give a yelp but sufficed for a gasp when remembering what he had just said.

She was cold and a little scared of how high they were but was happy when she looked down as saw a faint red blur between the trees and realize Inuyasha was following them for her safety. They began to descend after eight to ten minutes and landed next to a large fire with Rin sitting next to it and Jakken leaning against the trees. Rin jumped up and ran swiftly catching Sesshomaru's leg in a brief hug of welcome. Jakken got up too and cried, "My lord you have returned...but what's this? Why did you bring Inuyasha's miko with you?"

"That you will find out later but for now we will be traveling with Inuyasha until I decide otherwise" Sesshomaru said while Jakken was about to protest and ask questions but Sesshomaru was acting rather less patient than usual so he continued listening. "Miko, take Rin in your arms so we can depart" Sesshomaru said. Kagome picked up the happy Rin who said, "Rin's name is Rin!"

Kagome giggled at the girl's misuse of grammar, but it was cute. "What about Jakken-sama?" Rin asked. "Um...How about Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha appeared from out the woods where he was standing and grabbed Jakken by the collar saying "Feh!" "Fine. Hold tight to Rin" Sesshomaru said jumping into the air again. Kagome watched amused as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree trying to keep up and not caring much for the toad, Jakken, seeing as he let the frog demon's head bash against a tree every once in a while. Kagome sighed.....it was going to be very interesting from here on.

* * *

How did you like it?! Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if it's any good so I can write more! Thanks!


	2. A Solution?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

Ok.....almost....and....done!

Last Chappie:

The spell is cast on Kagome and Sesshomaru by mistake! They can't continue without Rin and Jakken so they pick them up and are heading back to Inuyasha's camp.

* * *

Chappie 2

Sesshomaru returned to Inuyasha's camp with Kagome and Rin with Inuyasha following them closely behind carrying Jakken. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep with Shippo and Kirara at Sango's side.

Shippo, though, never liked to sleep unless it was next to Kagome so naturally he was still fidgeting for her return and when she finally did he got up happily and ran to her side jumping onto her shoulder. "Kagome! You returned!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly. Kagome put Rin down and held a finger up to her mouth saying "Yup.

But be a little quite. I think Miroku and Sango have already fallen asleep."

Rin took heed of what Kagome said as well and whispered to Shippo "Hi. Rin's name is Rin." "I'm Shippo" Shippo replied yawning slightly because he was tired from having to sit down for so long and it was well past the time he went to bed.

"C'mon Shippo, time for sleep" Kagome said and started walking forward only to be stopped again by Sesshomaru. She was really getting tired of this always happening to her and turned facing him and whispered "What?"

Kagome was aware that they were still stuck but did that mean he wouldn't let her sleep? Inuyasha was still watching them and had thrown an unconscious Jakken (from being hit on trees) on the floor. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said "Are you hungry?" Rin shook her head no.

She had already eaten enough in the morning. Sesshomaru sighed...he wanted an excuse to stay up.... him sleeping, hands entwined, with a human? Other than Rin? Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said "Continue with what you're doing."

Kagome was a little nervous now. It wouldn't be that bad sleeping next to him. It wasn't like she was on him or anything. She sat down next to Shippo slowly making sure she didn't pull down her left arm to fast so that Sesshomaru wouldn't be mad at her. To her relief he sat down too and Rin sat down at his side. Shippo and Rin fell asleep quickly but Kagome was still uncomfortable. Sesshomaru wasn't asleep either, because his eyes were still open and then a thought dawned on her Do demons sleep?' She thought about Inuyasha. He barley slept so maybe she was right maybe Sesshomaru didn't fall asleep. But did that mean that he just sat there for eight hours?

Then she saw Sesshomaru glance at her. He kept staring at her and she could feel his amber eyes were watching her. She was getting really annoyed and nervous. She was so sick of this! "What?" she whispered. "If you're tired then the common thing to do would be to try and sleep" he said. She humped. Was he calling her stupid? Though, if she didn't fall asleep now then in the morning Sesshomaru would have to drag her around because she'd be too sleepy.

She decided Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were there if he tried anything so she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Sesshomaru was the first one awake unless it was like Kagome thought and he never really slept at all and then it was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had stayed awake watching him and only slept for a few hours but Inuyasha never slept much in the first place so he wouldn't be tired for doing that. It was about thirty minutes until Miroku and Sango woke and began preparing breakfast, which Kagome usually did, but given the unusual circumstances they decided it wouldn't be a problem for them to take over some of her daily work habits.

Kagome woke after that and was about to protest and begin making breakfast like she always did but remembered everything that had occurred last night. She woke Shippo up and Rin was waken up by Sesshomaru. "Can Rin go play with Shippo?" Rin asked Sesshomaru who nodded, so she scurried of to a nearby field to play the game "Tag" that Kagome had taught to Shippo.

Kagome didn't know what to do but was sure she didn't want to sit against the tree all day. She would have happily played with the children but the image of her dragging Sesshomaru across the field trying to catch the children was not entirely what she wanted. She was a victim here too! Not just Sesshomaru. And if he thought he could boss her around and tell her where to go then he was wrong! She picked herself up from the ground and surprisingly her legs were not asleep so she continued forward and found Sesshomaru following her willingly. "Where are you planning on going?" he asked her. She thought for a minute....well she had wanted to take a bath this morning but she wasn't going to do that with Sesshomaru watching her. "Well...anywhere rather than just sitting around" she said hoping the answer would please him. "Well you can't be walking around in circles" he said mockingly.

She sighed angrily and lashed around to him saying as kindly as possible "Fine. Where do you suggest we go?" He thought for a while and then said "I'm intent on finding a way to reverse this spell. Earlier you mentioned someone who could supposedly help." She recalled saying that the best way was to ask Kaede, "Yes, I said that Kaede would probably be able to help us." "Then lets go" he said impatiently. Kagome did want to get this resolved as soon as possible, but what about everyone else? Maybe Inuyasha would come with them to see Kaede. "Fine, but Inuyasha better come" she replied. He nodded "Call him then so we can leave."

Would he ever stop being so bossy?! "Inuyasha!" she yelled impatiently. Today she was in a bad mood. Inuyasha stuck his out from behind the tree where he was resting "What?" he yelled but saw Kagome's angry face and his ears flattened themselves on his hair. "Come on we're going to Kaede's" she said impatiently but he protested "What about everyone else?" WHY COULDN'T INUYASHA JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT SHE SAID?! "WE'RE GOING TO KAEDE'S NOW!" she screamed and Inuyasha retreated behind his tree and popped his head out again. Everyone was quiet..even the forest. Sesshomaru was surprised at how Inuyasha was so afraid of her. Sango and Miroku were paying close attention and in these rare times when Kagome seemed to just lose it they stayed out of her way.

"Fine, sheesh don't have to lose it" Inuyasha said though he received and glare from Kagome and decided to be quiet until she cooled down.

"Well Inuyasha?" Kagome said with her foot tapping on the ground. Inuyasha stopped......she was getting more impatient and he was getting more scared. What did she want him to do?! He thought frantically and looked around to Miroku and Sango but they averted their gaze. He humped Some friends!' Kagome watched Inuyasha interstingly.....his eyes were darting around trying to find what she wanted like an innocent puppy. Yup, Sesshomaru felt it coming...Kagome snapped yelling "WHICH WAY INUYASHA!?"

Inuyasha backed up into the tree thinking frantically Which way to Kaede's village?' He snarled, regained his arrogance and yelled "Well ya could've just asked!" He pointed they way they had come and looked at Sesshomaru who was slightly backing away from Kagome thinking This miko...I should watch myself before she decides to act that way towards me.'

Soon they were in the air heading towards Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku had stayed at the camp to watch over the children. Inuyasha and Kagome were fuming at one another. When they had reached the village Inuyasha had said, "Get out of my way, wench" which had earned him a "SIT!" from Kagome. "Would you stop doing that!?" Inuyasha yelled pulling his face out of the ground where there was an Inuyasha imprint.

Kaede was sitting in her hut putting different herbs into different piles. "Kagome? What brings ye here child? With Inuyasha and.....Sesshomaru? And where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome smiled and replied "They stayed back at camp but we have a really big problem! Sesshomaru and I are stuck together. It happened when he and Inuyasha were fighting and I tried an incantation to help but I didn't get to finish it because we slammed into each other and then this happened." Kaede got up and inspected where Kagome's hand and Sesshomaru's were entwined.

"I have never heard of this type of spell though perhaps it is a binding spell of some sort" Kaede said. "Does that mean you can't reverse it?" Kagome said panicking. She was getting a headache. "Nay, perhaps we will figure out different solutions. One way is to recite the spell again. This time try and throw yourselves as far apart from each other and it may work." Kagome began to sweat "I don't know what I said." Inuyasha's jaw dropped open "What do you mean?! You were just chattin' away freaky words hoping it would help?!" "Inuyasha calm ye'self" Kaede said.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. Maybe....in his castle he had a library.....in his library he had a lot of books...books on spells....on this spell? It was better than this. " We are going to my home in the West. I have books there on spells that could help" he said already heading out the door of the hut. "Perhaps he is right, I know of no other way. Read the books carefully and try solutions from other spells," Kaede said. Kagome was soon in the air again heading back to their camp. Sesshomaru's home' she thought I wonder what it's like'

* * *

(Insert creepy Naraku theme here plz)

"Ah, so the great Sesshomaru is stuck to the miko with no solution. This is interesting....... perhaps I will have an opportunity now to carry out my plan" says a dark figure.

* * *

I wrote a little less this time but PLEASE review. I really don't want to keep writing if it's no good so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Well ja'ne. 


	3. Fluffy's House!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Hi! Well this is the third Chappi ! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!

* * *

Chappie 3

Last chappie : Sesshomaru goes with Kagome and Inuyasha to Kaede to find a solution but Kaede doesn't know how to reverse it! Now they're on their way back to camp to pick everyone up and start traveling to Sesshomaru's house so they can search through his library and figure out how to fix this spell!

* * *

Soon Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were back at camp. "Did you find any clues to the solution?" Sango asked Kagome as soon as she returned. "No, but Sesshomaru says he has a library that may contain some information on how to get us separated" Kagome said. "Are we leaving right now?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "I want to solve this as soon as possible" he said. "Alright, then let me go get Rin and Shippo. And where did that houshi go?" Sango said looking around. :grope: "SMACK! Ya HENTAI!" Sango screamed at the lecherous houshi that had just groped her. "We don't have time for that Miroku! So hurry up and get ready!" Inuyasha yelled.

Soon everyone was ready and they had to figure out a way to get there. "Ok, Sango and Miroku will carry Shippo and Rin while riding on Kirara. I'm going to be following by running, and Sesshomaru is gonna fly there with Kagome. I don't wanna hear any questions ya got so can it!" Inuyasha said. "What about Jakken-sama?" Rin asked.

Everyone had completely forgotten about the tiny toad. He glanced at Inuyasha recalling how he had arrived unconscious with seven bumps on his head. "Fine, get over here toad" Inuyasha yelled. Jakken looked at Sesshomaru but he had already formed the cloud at his feet ready to leave so Jakken hastily walked over to Inuyasha muttering. The flight wasn't very long because they were in the regions of Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome had been trying to create an image in her head about what Sesshomaru's house would look like. Maybe it would be a home for a lot of dogs like the one she had seen in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Then she thought Is Sesshomaru a Dalmatian?' But Kagome remembered that when Sesshomaru transformed into his true spirit form he looked more like a fat cocker spaniel, having those long floppy ears. She giggled when she thought about how cute he really looked and if she wasn't running for her life, she would have noticed.

Soon, in the distance, she could she something faint like.....a hut...no more like a tower.....no castle..ya it was definitely a big castle. 'That's a nice home' she thought 'whoever lives there must be really rich.' They landed in front of the castle. "So where's your house?" she said looking around. Sesshomaru sighed, rolled his eyes and said "This IS my home." Rin jumped of Kirara (or is it Kilala?) and said "Rin always plays in the gardens!" The castle was mostly surrounded by large gardens of roses and flowers. After Kagome stopped drooling and picked up her jaw from the ground she thought 'Doesn't this mean, though, that this is Inuyasha's home too?'

She scanned the area for Inuyasha and saw him gazing at the castle for sometime then saying "Hurry it up then!" "Can Rin and Shippo play in the gardens?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. He didn't want the children to distract them so he approved and she scurried off to the gardens with Shippo following her closely. Inuyasha was already at the huge door, which led inside. "Wow, this is really beautiful" Kagome said walking past the gardens.

When they entered Kagome gasped, "Wow, this is all yours?" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha. Their father had left the castle to both of them but Inuyasha ran away to live in the village where he met Kikyo and Kaede and since then Sesshomaru had taken it all so he replied "I suppose." "Well, if you guys are done droolin' over this then we can start looking for a friken' way to stop the spell!" Inuyasha yelled walking up the enormous stair and then heading left. " I guess Inuyasha must have lived here once since he seems to know the way" Miroku said. "He did once, though he ran away" Sesshomaru said walking up the stair with Kagome next to him still looking around. Why would anyone want to run away from all this?' she thought. They finally came to the library, which wasn't as big as the entrance hall but was still huge.

And it was loaded with tons of books. They started searching and after about an hour Inuyasha snapped. "I'm sick of this! This guy has already lost one arm so it won't matter it he loses the other! I say we hack it off!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out Tetsuaiga. "Inuyasha! Be quite and start reading!" Kagome snapped at him. He growled but put his Tetsuaiga back into its holder. "Listen none of us can concentrate so lets take a break" Miroku said. Kagome sighed, she was glad Sesshomaru didn't get mad. She really wanted to go to the gardens to see the flowers but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't want to.

Sango seemed to know how much Kagome loved gardens and flowers so she said "C'mon then I rather spend my time in the garden if I'm taking a break." "I would rather be outside too then" Miroku said following Sango outside. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome were the only ones inside the library now. "Inuyasha you want to come to the garden?" Kagome asked. "No" he said walking out of the library down the hall. "What's up with him?" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru but he said, "Let's go to the garden." "Well I'm going because I want to" Kagome said. She was SO not going to let Sesshomaru boss her around. He jumped out of a huge window to the library and landed on the grass gracefully carrying Kagome on his shoulder.

Wow' she thought. Sesshomaru didn't seem like the kind of guy doing things like jumping out of windows. Gosh, he's really gorgeous' she thought and then thought What?! What did I just say?! Bad Kagome! No! No! No!'

She really didn't want to be thinking things like that! Was she imagining this or was she actually falling for Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru? And Kagome?! No way! That couldn't it? Bad Kagome Bad!!!' she scolded herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V. (point of view)

Jumps out window I can sense her excitement, then she likes jumping out of windows...hmmm....i should do it more often then. Wait...why would I? To please her? She is nothing more than Inuyasha's wench....Inuyasha's...She doesn't belong to him..not yet..What? Let him have her why do I care?...I don't........for a human?......right......

* * *

ooooohhhhh! Looks like Sessy and Kagome are having some mixed feelings! They sooo do not like each other...right?....Please review. I posted all three of these chappies today. I've spent a lot of time on them but thx to the people who reviewed for me!

I really glad a lot of people are reading so plz review!

sry for the grammer mistakes --;


	4. Boa or is it a tail!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Hey! Please make sure that after you read this chappie that you review!

* * *

Last Chappie: Everyone is taking a break from researching on a way to break the spell. But what is this?! Are Sessy and Kagome actually having mixed feelings for one another?! Kagome! What about Inuyasha?!! INUYASHA!!!!!

* * *

Chappie 4

As Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting on a large rock watching the children play they were secretly fighting with themselves about new feelings for one another. While Sesshomaru kept thinking she was just a worthless human he couldn't help but notice her beautiful smile and raven hair. And while Kagome was telling herself she was crazy she couldn't help thinking how beautiful his hair and amber eyes were.

What am I thinking?! This has to stop!' Kagome scolded herself. What about Inuyasha? Aren't you in love with him?' a voice said in her head. Inuyasha and I are just friends' she thought. Oh please, cut the crap. Open your eyes and stop trying to fool yourself. You are in love with Inuyasha, not his brother' the voice said again. But what about.....Kikyo...and Inuyasha?..' Kagome thought sadly. "Where is he anyways?" she said aloud by mistake. Sesshomaru turned to her. Beautiful eyes..what?!...Bad Kagome!' she thought seeing his amber eyes and her stomach growled. She blushed and looked away. She hadn't eaten anything this morning or last night. "You missed breakfast with your friends" he said plainly. "Uh...yeah I did" she said. He rose from sitting "My servants can prepare something for you." Wow' she thought that's really nice of him.'

Why am I feeding her? Inuyasha should be taking care of her. I'm just doing it so I won't be annoyed by her stomach' Sesshomaru convinced himself. Where is Inuyasha anyways?' he thought again, he had seen Inuyasha go down the hall. Where was he going? "Did you feed you kitsune?" he asked Kagome. "Sango and Miroku fed him while we were away" Kagome replied.

He ordered his servants to make something that would normally be for breakfast even though it was the afternoon. The whole time she ate she could feel Sesshomaru looking at her. Why is he looking at me?' she thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

She eats in a respectable manner. She has very beautiful hair, though, I do not approve of her high cut kimono. I have never seen one like hers but sometimes I see her using phrases I have never heard either like "okay?" and "cool". She must be from somewhere foreign. I wonder where she lives. Maybe being stuck with her like this isn't bad.... what am I saying? Of course it's bad!...she's human after all......

* * *

After Kagome finished eating and Sesshomaru stopped staring they went back to the field. They were about to sit down but Sesshomaru who was paying more attention to Kagome then where he was walking tripped over Rin when she ran past and fell down pulling Kagome down with him and they smashed onto one another. "Sesshomaru-sama! Are you alright?" Rin asked running back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome had fallen on Sesshomaru and heard Rin call them to see if they were alright so she waved to her with her left hand saying "We're ok Rin-chan!" Wait! I'm waving to Rin with my LEFT hand....and Sesshomaru's hand isn't on it!' she thought..did that mean they were free. "Sesshomaru! Our hands aren't stuck together anymore!" He grunted rubbing his head. Kagome tried to get up but.....she couldn't...her right hand was...STUCK?!. "I can't get up because of my right arm" she said trying to pull off. Her hand was stuck on something fluffy....it was that boa thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm stuck on your boa....can you take it off?" she asked him. "Boa?" he said confused "That's not a boa.... that's...just perfect!" "Huh? Then what am I stuck to?" she said nervously...what was it if it wasn't a boa? Rin cut in chanting, "Kagome-chan is stuck to Sesshomaru-sama's tail!!" (lets just pretend in the story that it's a tail cuz its sooo kawaii!!) Kagome froze... Tail?' Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome's hand stuck onto his tail. "Could you loosen it or something?" she asked. He had curled it around his waist and tucked it into his sash on side to keep it from interfering when he battled. He reached behind him and untied his sash. (no!his pants did not fall down ya hentai girls!) His tail fell loose. "Kawaii!" Kagome said excitedly looking at the soft fluff. He smiled inside...she thought his tail was kawaii.

Secretly Kagome had always wanted to feel the boa because it was so fluffy but now that she knew it was a tail it was sooo kawaii!! Even though Kagome's right hand was stuck to it her fingers could still move and she scratched it for a second to see his reaction. Sesshomaru pretended he didn't feel it was he was fighting hard to suppress a growl from pleasure. She was scratching his kawaii tail.....was this the life or what? He was thinking it was nice to have her do that but then he scolded himself Bad Sesshomaru!'

Sango and Miroku had come over to see what happened. "Well it isn't better but it isn't worse, right?" Sango said. "It seems when you are thrown together by mistake you will switch again. This truly is a strange spell," Miroku said. Kagome nodded. She liked being stuck to his tail...it was sooo comfy. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to sleep with it tonight' she thought excitedly.

Suddenly Inuyasha's laughing could be heard. Everyone turned. Inuyasha was on his back rolling around on the field "I forgot to tell you he had a tail!" Sesshomaru growled. "Is that bad?" Kagome said confused. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and walked away.

"This is way better Inuyasha" Kagome said. "He has a tail!" Inuyasha said still rolling around. "It's so kawaii though," Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped, "what?!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and began walking away with Kagome walking a little distance behind him since his tail was so long.

She was thinking about why Inuyasha had been gone so long but her attention turned back to Sesshomaru's kawaii tail. She wondered what would happen if she gave it a tug but decided not to try and see since it might hurt him. She remembered her friend saying her dog really hated it when people touched, pulled, or stepped on his tail. Kagome sighed. Where were they going anyways? "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to check on Jakken" he replied not looking back. He had told the toad to take care of the castle while he was with Kagome. He usually told the toad to do it so it wasn't unusual, though he did worry that the toad would screw everything up. Kagome sighed again and thought Sleeping with his tail would be nice...but...since we're in his house and I'm stuck to him...does that mean I have to sleep in.....his room?....or worse...his bed! (ba da dum!dum!dum!)

* * *

:laughs: that was fun to write. I know that thing on Sessy's back isn't a tail but how about we just try to imagine, ne? (sad, dramatic music plz)-- how can I go on without reviews?..:sniff:

sorry for grammar mistakes --


	5. Kagome takes a bath

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Hi! I'm back! Please Review for me after you're done reading!!

* * *

Last Chappie: Sesshomaru and Kagome are on their way to check on Jakken and see how he is handling Sesshomaru's jobs. And Kagome is really thinking that it would be cool to sleep with his tail, right? But....would she be sleeping in his room since they're at his house? Or worse...his bed! (Ba! Da! Dum!..Dum! Dum!) 

* * *

Chappie 5

Kagome and Sesshomaru were now standing in front of a large door. Sesshomaru opened it and Kagome saw a large study room and a large table covered with scrolls with the tiny toad trying to keep track of them all. "Jakken" Sesshomaru said in his cold tone. (Sesshy has such a sexy voice ) The toad froze for a second then turned and ran towards them to grovel at Sesshomaru's feet "My Lord, I didn't think you would be here so soon." "We have been here for some time looking for a solution. Are all my affairs in control?" Sesshomaru said eyeing the opened and unorganized scrolls. Jakken began to sweat "Yes-though you did receive a letter from one of the tai that you might want to look at."

Kagome had been looking at the walls of his study and his bookshelves when she thought Oh no! I think I have to go to the bathroom....with Sesshomaru's tail? And I want a bath!! I bet Sesshomaru knows I haven't bathed in 2 days! But...his tail is really long so he doesn't have to be right there with me....he can just be close by. How am I supposed to take a bath without getting his tail soapy and wet though?' Kagome was panicking. She didn't have to go to the bathroom bad but it would get worse if she ignored it.

I'm a victim here too!' she thought and said "Sesshomaru, I haven't bathed since we got stuck and now that I'm stuck to your tail and it's really long and well....can I take a bath?" Sesshomaru thought for a minute. "Fine I'll have my servants bathe you" Sesshomaru said reading a scroll. "What about you though?" Kagome said nervously. "I will be outside the bathing room" he replied.

Kagome sighed with relief...servants were good.... They could help her..... What kind of servants? "Um...what kind of servants?" Kagome said. The question didn't make a lot of sense but she was asking if they were demon and whether they were women or men. "It doesn't matter" Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru began walking outside and said "Jakken, send some servants to the bathing rooms and bring some scrolls to the bathing rooms, too." "Yes, my lord!" Jakken said and he started picking out scrolls from the large pile.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to another room that had a dresser, bed, and large window. He took her to the dresser and opened the drawer. Kagome's eyes widened. It was filled with many different colored kimonos with matching sashes on top of each. "Pick one to wear when you finish bathing" Sesshomaru said. Kagome wasn't really picky so she chose the first one that was blue with cranes sewed onto it.

Kagome stopped and thought about Sango. She wasn't sure if Sango had taken a bath that morning but it was unlikely. "My friend...um.... Sango.... can she come with me?" Kagome asked hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded so Kagome picked up the second one that was green with the same design as hers. "Thanks" Kagome said remembering her manners. The tiny toad appeared from out the hall saying proudly, "The bath is ready along with the servants and scrolls you requested my lord." "Very well. Send for the demon exterminator to come take a bath with the miko. You should find her in the gardens" Sesshomaru said and Jakken bowed and left to get Sango.

Kagome was waiting in the bathhouse for Sango and was just looking around. There was a very large pool in the middle of the room. They don't have indoor plumbing in this time' Kagome remembered. Sango soon arrived saying "Hey Kagome. I wondered where you had gone." "Well I insisted that we take a bath so Sesshomaru agreed and he even let us borrow some kimonos" Kagome said pointing to the kimonos she had set on the bench. "Sesshomaru's ok with you bathing with his tail?" Sango asked curiously.

"He didn't say anything but he did send for some servants to help me since he probably doesn't want me getting his tail wet" Kagome said lifting up her right hand with Sesshomaru's tail still on it. "Can I touch it" Sango whispered. Kagome giggled quietly "Go ahead" so Sango gave it a stroke and both girls giggled. On the other side of the large screen door to the bathhouse Sesshomaru said "I felt that" but Sango and Kagome didn't hear him.

The servants came through another door from the back and said, "Please my lady, do you need help taking off your clothing?" Kagome stopped. "How are you going to be able to take off your shirt with Sesshomaru's tail stuck to you?" Sango said. The servants who were all female crowded Kagome saying curiously "Our lords tail is stuck to you?" Kagome nodded "By accident." One of the servants reached towards Kagome and with her claws cut the sleeve of her shirt into pieces all the way to the neckline.

Kagome gasped "My school uniform! Well, I do have another pair." The servants began undressing Kagome and she walked over to the pool naked and felt it with her foot. "Wow, this is really-wh-whoa!" Kagome said falling into the pool with a splash. "Are you ok!?" Sango said rushing to the edge. "That's really slippery" Kagome said rising from under the water, "Oh no! I got his tail wet!"

* * *

On the other side of the screen: 

Sesshomaru groaned miserably. Those two wenches were wetting his tail. He heard Inuyasha coming down the hall. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru pointed the screen, "She is taking a bath with the demon exterminator." "What! What about being stuck to one another?" Inuyasha said. "Why do you think I'm sitting outside?" Sesshomaru said impatiently. "Feh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and turning facing the window. "Your wench is getting water all over me" Sesshomaru groaned. "We- of course! She's taking a bath ain't she?!" Inuyasha said.

* * *

Back in the bathhouse: 

Kagome along with Sango were both panicking. Sesshomaru's tail was completely drenched. The servants were running around fetching towels and throwing them onto it trying to dry it. Sango and Kagome were both laughing silently while Kagome wished they had invented hairdryers in feudal era.

"Do you think he felt it?" Kagome said rubbing the towel over his tail as fast as she could. Sango looked up from fanning it "No, maybe, oh I don't know just keep drying!"

On the other side of the Shoji screen Inuyasha was listening to what the girls were screaming about. It seemed they had gotten Sesshomaru's tail wet and were trying to dry it. He looked at Sesshomaru...did he feel things like water on his tail? Inuyasha pondered though he remembered him saying Kagome was getting it drenched. After 10 minutes Sesshomaru's tail was dry and very fluffy. It looked strange because it started out a little fuzzy but by the end of his tail it was really bushy!

Sango and Kagome sighed carefully dropping into the water while Kagome held her right hand in the air so Sesshomaru's tail wouldn't get wet again. After the servants finished rubbing scented oils into Sango and Kagome's hair they fetched more towels since all the rest were damp from drying Sesshomaru.

After drying themselves and laughing a little at what had occurred Kagome found the bathroom thanks to Sango and after that they pondered on how they would put on Kagome's kimono without tearing it. After they were sure there was no way they walked over to the Shoji screen with Sesshomaru on the other side. "Sesshomaru, we can't figure out how to put on the kimono you let Kagome borrow" Sango said. "How did you take off her first one?" Sesshomaru said understanding the problem. "Well..er...we ripped it" Kagome said. "Ah" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes slightly.

The rip the sleeve of this one and I'll have my servants mend it. "Are you sure? This looks really expensive" Kagome said looking at the silk kimono. "Do you know of any other way?" Sesshomaru said. "No" Kagome answered. "Then do what you are told" He replied plainly still reading his scroll. Kagome sighed and hesitantly ripped the thread that held the sleeve together and Sango helped her put it on.

Sesshomaru told his servants to stitch it so they could tie it and open it later using a thin sash. So, the servants made it so that Kagome and Sango had to weave a matching sash criss-cross and end it with a small bow. "Phew. Done" Kagome said looking at her sleeve. They walked out of the bathing room to find Sesshomaru already standing and waiting. Sango left to find Miroku after saying thank you to Sesshomaru. "What do you think?" Kagome said trying to hide the end of his tail behind her back because it had become so bushy. Sesshomaru was about to say, "You look beautiful" but settled for "It will do for now" though he did notice his tail seemed fluffier than is had been earlier.

Why's my tail so bushy? That doesn't matter but why was I going to say she was beautiful?' Sesshomaru thought walking to the gardens with Kagome behind him...she was just a human.... but she made him feel like this...what was he feeling? He didn't know.... and didn't like it.... or.... did he?! (ba da dum!)

I guess getting his tail drenched was enough for me...I'm really tired' Kagome thought. Everything was so calming and relaxing in his home it was hard for her to stay worried about the spell that had them stuck together. What's there to worry? I'm stuck to Sesshomaru, what could be better?....WHAT?!..Very Bad Kagome!!!' Kagome thought scolding herself for having THOSE thoughts again, but didn't that mean that she might be falling for...Sesshomaru?! (ba da dum!)

* * *

Hey! Fluffy tail? KAWAII!! Review for me!!!!! 


	6. The spell gets worse

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do NOT own Inuyasha....but if I did, Sesshy would be mine! Muahahahahahha!

Hey, how's it? Lets all scroll down the page and click on "write review." Thanks!

* * *

Last Chappie: Kagome decides she really needs a bath so she and Sango take one....with Sesshomaru's tail..hehe...and now Sesshomaru is really liking Kagome. They haven't found a solution and it's almost nighttime.

* * *

Chappie 6

(Please insert Naraku creepy theme here..hehe)

"Hmm...the miko is having feelings for Inuyasha's brother then. The miko's great power, which almost destroyed me in our last encounter, comes from her strong spirit. Once I make Inuyasha choose Kikyo over the miko, her spirit will be shattered" says Naraku. (gasp! I had no idea! )

"Is that your plan then? That I trick Inuyasha?" says Kikyo, emerging from the shadows. "Kikyo, you wish to steal Inuyasha from the miko do you not?" Naraku asked. "Yes, so are you going to tell me your plan? Or not?" Kikyo said. Naraku laughed saying "Patience, you know Inuyasha will choose you if you put up an act and plus, you've been seeing him lately have you not?..." (:gasp!: does he mean Inuyasha's been seeing Kikyo behind Kagome's back?)

* * *

Back to everyone at Sesshy's house:

The sun was setting and everyone had eaten dinner already. "Should we continue searching for a solution, or call it a night" Miroku pondered aloud. "Well, there are only a few books left to check in" Sango said. "Even if we found a way to break it...-what the-stop pulling- what in the seven hells!" Sesshomaru said trying to walk away from Kagome who was pulling his tail while Inuyasha was laughing. "What do you think you are doing wench?!" Sesshomaru said still trying to get away from Kagome but was getting pulled back. "I'm not doing it- I'm getting pulled too!" Kagome said holding onto the table and chair with her right hand getting pulled by Sesshomaru's tail.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and jumped over the table to Kagome and looked at her hand. "INUYASHA! Don't just stand there! Help me!!!" Kagome yelled with a crumpled up tablecloth in her hand. "Uh- right!" Inuyasha said grabbing her waist and pulling towards Sesshomaru. "NO INUYASHA! AWAY FROM SESSHOMARU!!!" Sango yelled. "I-can't! Something is pulling me to him!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his head back trying to pull away. "What's going on Miroku?" Sango said.

"I don't know, it's as though something invisible is pulling them together. Do you think it may be the spell?" Miroku said watching Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome. "I can't hold back anymore!" Kagome said letting go of the table and going forward more while Inuyasha growled and yelled "Stupid woman!!! Don't stop! Hurry up and grab something!" Inuyasha bent over to Sesshomaru's tail and began biting it while growling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sesshomaru said. "This thing is pulling us towards you, stupid!" Inuyasha retorted still chewing. Miroku and Sango both sighed at Inuyasha's stupidness.

It was really something funny to see with Sesshomaru trying to pull away with Inuyasha standing and drooling all over his tail with Kagome at the end catching her breath. Kagome screamed, "SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!" Inuyasha smashed into the floor and Kagome and Sesshomaru were thrown together with the tablecloth sliding down with them with all the dishes on top. There was a loud crash and Sango and Miroku quickly ran forward yelling "Kagome! Inuyasha? Are you guys alright?" Out of the broken dishes Kagome's head emerged and she said coughing "Define alright." Sango smiled and helped Kagome up, though she was really heavy.

"Kagome" Sango said struggling, "Why do you weigh so much? I told you not to bloat yourself." "Geroff me!" Inuyasha's voice came from under Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up from the ground and Sango cried "Kagome look! It's getting worse!" Kagome looked around and cried "Oh man!" This time both Kagome's hands were clamped on top of Sesshomaru's shoulders and his tail was wrapping itself slowly around her waist. Kagome blushed and said "Sesshomaru, could you stop winding your tail around me?" "I'm not" he replied sighing. "Wha?" Kagome cried. "It seems the spell is getting worse over time" Miroku said.

Kagome looked down and yelled "Inuyasha! You made Sesshomaru's tail absolutely disgusting!!" In the middle of Kagome and Sesshomaru (which wasn't to far :wink: :wink: ) there was Sesshomaru's once fluffy tail except now it was damp, drenched and well....mangled. Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha shot up from the ground, which now had an Inuyasha imprint on it, yelling "I was only trying to stop from getting pulled towards him unlike you Kagome who wasn't doin' anything!!"

But Kagome ignored him asking, "How do we walk around?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and jumped to the other side of the room. "Oh" Kagome said blushing again. "Before we do anything my servants will clean my tail...it's absolutely disgusting" Sesshomaru said looking at his tail repulsed.

After Sesshomaru's servants had washed the middle of Sesshomaru's tail while trying not to get Sesshomaru or Kagome wet they all sat down (except for Sesshomaru and Kagome of course.) How were they supposed to sit down without Kagome sitting on his lap? Kagome felt a little embarrassed since she couldn't really turn her head a lot meaning she was mostly always looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Kagome didn't know how late it was precisely but guessed it was around ten 'o clock. She yawned and blushed even more and then thought "How are we supposed to sleep?!" Sesshomaru was thinking of that exact thing and so was Inuyasha while his foot tapped on the ground uncontrollably and didn't stop until Miroku pointed it out. Miroku yawned and said "Well, it is definitely too late to continue researching today so we should all go to sleep." "I'm tired too, but how are Sesshomaru and Kagome going to sleep?" Sango asked. "The only way would be for Kagome to sleep over Sesshomaru unless of course Sesshomaru sat upright all night," Miroku said sighing.

Inuyasha cut in yelling "Heck no!" "There is no other way and besides it's not like either one of them want to sleep like that," Sango said at the enraged Inuyasha. Though, she was completely wrong. Even though Kagome thought it would be the most embarrassing thing to do in her life, a part of her was looking forward to sleeping on top of Sesshomaru with his tail wrapped around her. That's it' Kagome thought silently sighing, I definitely have a crush on Sesshomaru whether I like it or not. Oh god! I just confessed to liking Inuyasha's brother! Bad Kago-oh I don't care anymore!'

And while Kagome was having THOSE thoughts again Sesshomaru was thinking Sleeping with this human? I suppose having her on me wouldn't be that unbearable. That confirms it! I definitely have feelings for this miko even if I do not approve of it. Me and this miko, together? How dare I even think-oh what does it matter, I really do not care anymore....' Inuyasha couldn't believe this! And what's worse is that he saw Kagome blush....TWICE! Is she liking this?' Inuyasha thought angrily, Sesshomaru's gonna try somethin' and I know it!'

"I'm really tired so I just wanna sleep," Kagome said. She really was tired and she really did just wanted to sleep so she didn't care if Sesshomaru was there or not..... even if he was under her....and holding her close with his tail....but the point is that it didn't matter! "Nothing is going to happen Inuyasha but if you still insist then how about we all sleep in the same room and you can keep an eye on Sesshomaru" Miroku said wearily. " I have a large guest room we can all stay in" Sesshomaru said. "Works for me" Kagome said.

Inuyasha wasn't happy with this all that much either but it was as good as it was going to get so he followed everyone to the large guestroom, which was truly large. It had all the same like any other room except that it had five large beds draped in silk. "This is really huge and beautiful, what kind of guests stay here?" Sango said admiring the enormous room. "Sometimes other tai's will come here with their families for special occasions." "Tai?" Kagome asked. "The rulers of the four quadrants of the Earth. I am the Tai of the West" Sesshomaru said. "That means you're like a king or something," Kagome muttered. "A what?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing" she replied shaking her head.

Inuyasha jumped onto the bed near the window and pointed to the one next to him saying "Sesshomaru won't mind sleeping where I can see him, right?" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru's reaction towards Inuyasha's rudeness but was surprised at his tolerance when he just sighed and held her closer to him with his arm. She blushed again while he jumped gracefully onto the bed unlike Inuyasha who had completely messed up his sheets when he jumped onto it so forcefully.

Kagome would have liked to change into something else but this time it wasn't as easy as ripping a sleeve. Well, she had told Shippo to sleep in Rin's room, so she wouldn't have to worry about him getting on Sesshomaru's nerves tonight. Sesshomaru sat upright in the bed with a blushing ten shades of red Kagome on top of him. Inuyasha wanted to kill Sesshomaru right then from seeing him with "his" Kagome and for a while Sesshomaru was entertained when Inuyasha growled slowly eyeing him, slowly (without his knowledge) shredding a pillow with his claws. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly to his brother's discomfort and looked down at Kagome who was still blushing madly since she was pressed up against his chest.

Stop blushing!' Kagome yelled at herself but she was still blushing furiously. She caught Sesshomaru's amused eyes watching her. Oh please, he doesn't think I think he's attractive does he? What if Inuyasha finds out!' she thought frantically and rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru trying to tell him to keep dreaming...even though he was entirely right...... but she didn't want him to know that! Inuyasha gave a "Feh!" while Sango and Miroku were already asleep in their separate beds. No doubt Miroku tried to slide into the same bed as Sango but she whacked him on his head and threw him on the bed at the far end of the room.

Kagome wished Sesshomaru would stop looking at her with those eyes.....those pretty golden eyes. She was getting really embarrassed now and wished her hands weren't stuck to him so she could twiddle her fingers like she usually did in awkward times like this. She was getting sick of him staring at her and she lifted her head a little and whispered in an annoyed tone "What?" "You won't fall asleep if you're so tense" he said. She gave an annoyed sound through her gritted teeth. Did she show she was really tensed up besides blushing uncontrollably? Oh! He's using his doggy attributes to sniff out my emotions like some tracking dog! Well not on Kagome Higurashi he ain't! I'm not some open book, humph!' she thought.

Well, if he wants to play the staring game then he better bring it on!' Kagome thought staring into his eyes. They stayed like that even after Inuyasha gave a 'ahem' signaling he was watching but Kagome was sooooo not going to lose. This was like the one game she was good at. He still didn't blink and after a while she started thinking Does he sleep with his eyes open?' but she noted he was still awake since he began growling slightly. Since he's sorta like a dog...staring into the eyes of a dog means that.... you're challenging or making fun of him, doesn't it?' she thought nervously but she wiped those thoughts out of her mind and continue staring without blinking.

He blinked finally and she gave a 'heh' of triumph and closed her eyes to go to sleep but was sure Sesshomaru was giving her "Oh no she didn't" look. After she got off being cocky she relaxed into his shoulder while Inuyasha was still watching them and had even seen the little blinking game Kagome had played on him since he wouldn't stop staring. He couldn't stand this! Was he just supposed to sit in a silk bed while his half brother stole "his" Kagome?! No way' Inuyasha confronted himself, Once this stupid spell is broken she'll be back with me hunting jewel shards while this guy stays a loner in this messed up castle.'

Inuyasha looked out of the window to the sky trying to calm himself but made it worse. In the sky he saw Kikyo's soul stealers carrying glowing white souls towards the woods. Kikyo..' he thought then opened and jumped out of the bedroom window running towards the woods where the soul stealers were headed thinking Kikyo....I need to see you...again...'

* * *

This chapter is the longest one I've written so far, I think, but you're not complaining, ne? Would you call this a cliffy? Maybe a little cliffy. Well anyways, sooo Sesshomaru and Kagome played a blinking contest, hmmm? I'm pretty good at that game but what the heck is this?! Inuyasha, it seems, has seen Kikyo a lot recently behind Kagome's back! (GASP!) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON INUYASHA?!


	7. Inuyasha and Kikyo meet

Disclaimer: :sigh: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters...try back later or leave a message....:beeeeep:..

* * *

Last Chappie: The spell gets worse for Kagome and Sesshomaru...or better since they like being close..:wink: :wink: hehe...and what's this? Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyo recently?! BEHIND KAGOME'S BACK?!!! INUYASHA?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* * *

Chappie 7

Inuyasha raced across the damp grass towards the forest that Kikyo's soul eaters were heading thinking "Kikyo....I need to see you....again." ( What the hell does he mean by again?! Kagome is gonna throw a fit!!)

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sesshy's mansion:

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. She had woken up because her legs were really cold, she tried to move her head around to try and find the source but her head couldn't quite reach. Remembering that the spell had gotten worse and it was near impossible to look anywhere besides forwards. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was surprisingly asleep. She doubted he was REALLY asleep, though. Inuyasha had fooled her like this many times, making her believe he was sleeping by just closing his eyes and pacing his breathing. Sure enough, Sesshomaru's eyes opened watching her.

'Oh, the window is open. No wonder it's so cold' Kagome thought, she stopped craning her neck over her shoulder and was surprised to find Sesshomaru's eyes open. 'So I was right, he was just pretending' Kagome thought. "Hey, the windows open so could you get up so I can close it, please?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru leaned forward and made his way to the window. Kagome was about to close it when looking out she saw a faint red blur disappear into the woods to the left.

Over the forest she saw something.....white and glowing.....long tails.... "Kikyo.." Kagome whispered, her head shot around and looked for Inuyasha...nowhere. "Was that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru muttered. "Yes" Kagome said growing angry. Sesshomaru took in the scent of the undead clay miko. "His miko must be in the forest" Sesshomaru said. Kagome wanted to see, she wanted to see what Inuyasha was saying to Kikyo. "Sesshomaru, could you do me a favor?" she asked, still looking out of the window.

* * *

Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's waist while he silently made his way towards the forest using his youkai speed. He soon made it to the forest and jumped gracefully behind a tree. He could sense Inuyasha on the other side talking to his miko. Kagome leaned closer to him trying to keep hidden and peeked out from behind the tree.

* * *

Back to Inuyasha and Kikyo...with Kagome and Sesshy watching and listening close by .

Inuyasha had found Kikyo waiting in a small clearing in the forest, her soul collectors floating around her. Kagome listened intently. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanted to see you again Inuyasha" Kikyo said in her emotionless voice "After all I haven't been with you for almost two weeks, I become lonely wandering this earth alone." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha had been seeing Kikyo often? Without her knowing? "I know but right now I have to take care of Kagome. She's gotten herself stuck to my bastard brother while she was jabbering some magic words or sumnthin'" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to be with that fake reincarnation of me. She's poisoning your mind and trying to take you away. You belong to me! Or, don't you remember? You said you would come to hell with me" Kikyo said with narrowed eyes. "I remember but, I also said that would be after I finished collecting the Shikon shards" Inuyasha said but Kikyo clenched her teeth. "Which one Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked moving towards him "Which one of us will you choose? Me? The REAL miko who died for you, or the fake one?" "You or Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo nodded. Kagome felt her eyes burn, Inuyasha would choose her...wouldn't he?

Sesshomaru watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He could smell her tears beginning to form. Now Inuyasha would be really stupid as to even consider choosing the one made of dirt and lost souls. "The person I choose....." Inuyasha didn't finish. "Tell me!" Kikyo screeched. "I choose the person I love the most............ and that person is-

* * *

ALL OUT CLIFFY!!! WHOOO! Don't you just wanna hurt me? Well the next Chappie will be up soon but until then....think about who Inuyasha is going to pick. Please REVIEW!!!! Sorry this Chappie was so small though. 


	8. Two Kisses for Kagome

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Last Chappie:

"The person I choose....." Inuyasha didn't finish. "Tell me!" Kikyo screeched. "I choose the person I love the most............ and that person is- (Who do you think he'll choose? )

* * *

"......and that person is- crash- what the" Inuyasha started. He looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the large crashing sound. Out from the forest a large soul collector appeared slashing it's head around and souls from Kikyo's body began flying away from her, "It's Naraku! He's trying to kill me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuaiga yelling "That little.... Kikyo run for cover! I'm slicing this worm in half!" Inuyasha ran forward slashing the soul stealer in half without effort. "That was pathetic" Inuyasha spat. The souls began drifting away but Kikyo's soul stealers grabbed them and returned them to her. "Inuyasha, Naraku is trying to get rid of me because he knows I cannot be trusted. He will try over and over until he finally succeeds" Kikyo said standing up.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kikyo. I promise I'll protect you" Inuyasha said embracing her in a hug. Kagome's legs felt really weak and she was sure she was going to burst out crying. Inuyasha.....you promised you would always protect....me' Kagome thought, blinking madly trying to keep her tears from falling. "I must hurry and leave before Naraku sends more demons after me" Kikyo said, rising into the air suspended by her soul collectors. "Be careful" Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and said, "Could we go back now?" Sesshomaru nodded with a bored expression on his face. Holding onto her waist again and quickly headed back to the guest room pondering over what Inuyasha had said. They arrived through the window and he jumped onto the bed. He looked at Kagome. She wasn't crying but he could smell tears forming and her scent was also cloaked in sadness and surprisingly......anger? Inuyasha....the name used to make him annoyed but now it made him furious. Why did Kagome even bother over his brother when he was standing right in front of her, literally. He thought about it for a second. Would he take Kagome if she did have feelings for him?

Inuyasha's shadow danced across the walls of the room as he crept into his bed. He looked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome. They both seemed like they were sleeping. Did Sesshomaru see him leave? He didn't follow him so it didn't matter. If he asked him, which he most likely wouldn't because Inuyasha's life was "pathetic" and "boring", he would just say for him to mind his own god damn business! What if Kagome heard, would she be suspicious that he had gone to see Kikyo? No way' he convinced himself and he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome had fallen asleep already and Sesshomaru just sat there sighing heavily thinking How in the seven hells do I get myself into these situations?' He looked at Kagome. She looked peaceful when she slept but he was sure she was miserable after witnessing Inuyasha with the undead clay miko. He wanted to know if Kagome had feelings for him. Sure, he had seen her blush like seventeen shades of red whenever he held onto her waist but he could understand he was irresistible. (At least he knows he's gorgeous ) Now if she hadn't blushed once, he would have had to assume there was something seriously wrong with her. So, she was attracted to him....or his looks. He was tired of pondering over the same thing so late at night, and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome was the first one to wake up, which surprised her since she was one of the last ones to fall asleep. In a split second she remembered what had happened late last night. Inuyasha.....and Kikyo...she and Sesshomaru were spying on them. Her heart fell a little recalling Inuyasha's words to Kikyo. I promise to protect you.' The words rang through her mind like echoes. Well it was mostly her that was spying on Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sesshomaru most likely didn't care, but Inuyasha had not answered Kikyo's question.... Which one would he pick? She wondered if she had cried last night. She couldn't remember. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed like he was sleeping but she doubted it seeing as how he usually pretended he was sleeping even though he was awake.

Sesshomaru' she thought. He had taken her to watch Inuyasha, which was far out into the cold forest and when he had brought her back she hadn't even thanked him. He was really good looking, that was for sure! But what about his personality? Kagome had been really surprised lately at some of his actions recently and what about the small girl Rin that he took in? She was human. Maybe he wasn't as ruthless or human hating as she thought he was. Well, he did always try to do the honorable thing...as long as it didn't make him seem like a weakling. No, he would never return her feelings for him...would he? She had seen emotion flash through his eyes sometimes when he was around her. He was always watching her, too.

She leaned forward. His eyes shot open and she was so surprised she fell off the side of the bed pulling Sesshomaru with her landing with a "Thud!" Sango and Miroku woke up and ran over to the side. Sango asked, "Are you alright? What happened?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up and she said laughing a little "I fell off the bed and....uh..pulled Sesshomaru with me." Seeing everything was all right Miroku and Sango both headed to the dining room to have breakfast after doing their beds and cleaning up a bit. "Sorry" Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything because his mind was racing Was she attempting to kiss me while I slept?' Was I trying to kiss him while he was sleeping?!' Kagome thought after she apologized.

Damn, next time I should just keep my eyes closed and THEN open them after she kissed me' Sesshomaru thought. "Thank you for last night" Kagome said. Inuyasha shot up from his bed yelling "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! Did he do something?!" Inuyasha pounced on Sesshomaru bringing all three of them down. "INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome yelled, but that was a bad idea. Inuyasha fell right on top of her and Sesshomaru and for a second their lips touched. Sesshomaru's usual calm eyes widened and so did Kagome's. For a second all her worry's disappeared. She tried to lift her head but..Inuyasha's body was on top of them. She looked straight at Sesshomaru.

After the shock of actually kissing her, even if it was by mistake, he calmed down and relaxed just waiting for Inuyasha to get off. Inuyasha finally got off and they both jumped up avoiding each other's gaze. "Inuyasha, NOTHING happened and if you don't drop it I'll say 'SIT!' again" Kagome said and Inuyasha smashed into the ground again but by then she and Sesshomaru were already out the door heading for breakfast.....if they could eat without making a mess.

Besides thinking of the kiss he had received from Kagome, Sesshomaru was thinking how handy it would be to be able to "sit" Inuyasha anytime he wanted. He was holding Kagome by the waist again and as usual she was blushing again. He liked it when she blushed...she looked really....well she looked good. "You're going to have a hard time if you plan on eating" Sesshomaru said. Kagome stopped blushing and looked up confused and realized what he meant. She couldn't use her hands and her mouth was about three inches from Sesshomaru. She sighed, now that she thought about it she wasn't really THAT hungry. Maybe it was because she ate yesterday afternoon or maybe because of her depression about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Just recalling the memory made her eyes burn and heart drop. Sesshomaru found that when he sped up his pace she leaned closer to him so he began moving faster towards the breakfast room and was pleased when she did indeed lean closer to his chest.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and he looked down at her. They stayed like that for a moment and she edged closer confidently but in her mind she was thinking WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! NO! MOVE BACK! NO! NO! NO!' She ignored her thoughts and pushed her lips upon his. His eyes widened again and he was about to pull back but instead, to his surprise, returned the kiss. His mind became foggy for a second and as a consequence for not looking where he was jumping they both smashed into the door to the breakfast room.

They both looked up. Well, they had made it to breakfast. This door was the entrance to the dining room. The door opened and Sango was holding the handle and looked down at both of them. "Uh....Are you alright? What were you guys doing, you practically broke the door" Sango said inspecting the front of the door that now had large cracks running through it. "My servants will fix it" Sesshomaru said pulling himself and Kagome up rubbing his head. Kagome smiled inside. He had returned the kiss!.... or maybe he couldn't pull his head back enough so he just gave in. Think positive!' a voice said in her mind.

Well, that confirms it. She is definitely attracted to me' Sesshomaru thought amused.

They sat down and Kagome surprisingly didn't object to sitting on his lap. Sango looked at her friend with a "What the heck are you doing?" and Kagome said, "It was either this or standing ALL day." She was sure to emphasize the word "all" by saying it a little louder and Sango shrugged her shoulders in agreement/whatever kind of way. Miroku was too busy eating to talk but apparently wasn't too busy to grope Sango. There was a large "Whack!" followed by a "Thud!" The unconscious houshi was placed back on his chair after he fell off and Sango resumed eating. Kagome sighed at their daily routine but was still extremely happy because of Sesshomaru and somehow still managed to mope over Inuyasha.

It was a complicated emotion. Inuyasha burst through the door, which broke since it had already been exposed to the hit caused by Sesshomaru and Kagome, and a plate of food was set in front of him. He continued watching Kagome and Sesshomaru all throughout breakfast. Something was going on between them.....he could feel it.

* * *

Ok ok! So Inuyasha didn't give Kikyo an answer but I promise he will soon. Maybe not in the next chapter but soon. But Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed!....TWICE! Please make sure you review.


End file.
